


Scheduling

by clexa_rules_the_earth



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Camp, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clexa_rules_the_earth/pseuds/clexa_rules_the_earth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clexa one shot at camp Arkadia</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scheduling

**Author's Note:**

> Writtin by a friend of mine who unfortunately doesnt have an account. (give them a chance plz)

It was cold. Moonlight came through my shades at 11:00 at night. I could feel myself thinking about her again. That hot, cute, sexy, adorable, stupid, brilliant girl: Clarke. I always get these thoughts late at night and I know she feels them too, but what if she doesn't. That's stupid. I know she does. This is ridiculous. I get up and decide to go for a walk to clear my mind and think. On my way out one of the younger instructors bumps into me. "Watch where you're!– Uhh sorry Lexa...I-I didn't mean–" "It's fine" I said "I'm going for a walk." It was could outside tonight. It has been for the past couple nights I've been out here. I go to the window of Clarke's room to feel just a bit closer to her on these nights. To see the lights in her room spill out of the window. She's playing hard to get, but I can bet she does something else hard too. I smirked at my own joke. I felt a shiver go down my spine... Realizing maybe it wasn't as much of a joke as it was a wish. I saw Clarke look out the window as she was changing. I hid quickly. Her blouse and bra were removed and her beautiful, perky breasts faced the wilderness beyond our camp. As if she was looking out for someone to join her in her sleep. This isn't the first time I've seen her face in this light but she's always the most beautify in the moonlight. I leaned my head out for a better look and tripped. "Who's there!?"

Clarke had seen me no doubt I was sure of it, so I ran as fast as I could back to my room. Covering my face as I ran. I arrived at my room and locked the door. Out of breath even though it was a short distance between our homes. I cut of the lights and went to sleep, or tried to at least...

The next morning at breakfast Clarke sat down next to me and we spoke with our friends. She acted like nothing had happened. Wow... All of breakfast passed and nothing. After breakfast though she quickly pulled me aside into a side hall and said "It was you last night wasn't it?" "Wha-what?" Is all I could say. "Last night. Someone was outside my window and fell. It was you. Wasn't it?" "Yes." Was all I could stammer out before it felt like I couldn't speak. "How about tonight you don't be so nervous? I'd like to talk about our...schedules." "I'll-uhh-see to it that we meet tonight miss Griffin." She let me go and I walked out with her close behind. 

Later that night. Around the same time as last night I put on my shoes and wandered out of my room. Curious as to just what Clarke would say to me. I knocked on her bedroom door and waited. I felt like I waited for 20 hours before she opened the door and it felt like 30 minutes before I finally walk in. I sat down on the foot of her bed and waited while she continued to undress. "So Lexa... I was wondering... About those schedules. You didn't really think that's why I brought you up here? Did you?" She said to me as she undressed. "No" I replied. I waited for a response. Nothing. "Clarke you're the most beautiful girl I know and since the first day I saw you I wanted to love you and I wanted you to love me. You-" I stopped talking Clarke's hand grasped my jaw and she kiss my lips. Never had I wanted Clarke so bad. Her in nothing but a pair of underwear, I felt so over dressed. She picked me up with my feet wrapped around her and she pinned me to the wall while she kiss my lips and neck. She unbuttoned my jacket and pulled of my shirt and bra. She kissed me and our chests pressed together. She was so warm and I was so ready. She pulled off her panties and instructed me to do the same. It was less than a second before. I was on the bed. And then everything was in slow motion. Her hands wrapped around my legs and her tongue massaging my labia and her mouth sucking on my vulva. I loved it. She flicked back and forth at my clitoris with her tongue. In minutes I was ready to explode. My moans filled the room and I erupted in moans. My abdomen lifting off the bed and arching my back in the air. Her fingers entered me. Two of them. She kissed my waist and thighs before another and another orgasm for my beloved Clarke. I felt each one stronger than the last. She stopped and laid on the bed. I got above her and buried my face into her vulva. My tongue hit her g-spot and she began to moan. I loved to please her. She thruster upwards as did I. Once neither of us could stand one more we stop and laid on top of one another. I kissed her from belly button to lips. We laughed as we kissed. Overjoyed with what had just happened. We cuddled all night long and when we arose the next morning I said to my Clarke, "I think it's our sleeping arrangements we need to talk about, not our schedules."


End file.
